Waking Up With Her
by DustyMonkey
Summary: Alex/Casey. Oneshot. Cute and fluffy. Alex wakes up in her favorite way possible - with Casey.


**Alex/Casey oneshot. Cute and fluffy, told from Alex's POV. Established relationship. **

The alarm is about to go off, so I very carefully reach over and switch it off before it has a chance to blast to life and wake my sleeping beauty beside me.

We can afford to let Casey sleep a little longer. Doesn't matter if we couldn't anyway; I'm not about to leave this bed right now. Lying here with Casey's head on my naked chest, her hair splayed out like a halo around her head, is heaven to me.

I lift my head and look at Casey, yawning. Our extracurricular activities had us up later than usual last night. But I'm not complaining at all. I'll take a passionate evening with the woman I love over sleep any time.

I absolutely adore watching Casey when she sleeps. She's insanely beautiful any time, but there's something angelic about her when she sleeps. She's completely at peace and not stressed out by work. She always appears to be smiling; no doubt dreaming about us together.

I smile and lay my head back down, reaching out and gently stroking Casey's silky hair. She shifts a little and adjusts her position, nuzzling deeper into my chest, but doesn't wake.

I let my eyes wander over her beautiful naked form. She's uncovered and I'd like nothing more than to fondle her breasts and ravage her awake right now, but I know I have to settle for this for now. If we get started, we'll never stop and be late for work.

It almost brings tears to my eyes to know this beautiful woman is mine. Out of everyone she could have picked, Casey picked _me. _Every day I thank God for it, and every day I know I am unworthy of her. I was so cruel to Casey at the beginning of our relationship; I resented her return to the DA's office, thinking someone with her record was going to bring our office down. It took me months to develop any kind of working relationship with her, and even longer to forge a friendship.

But once I go to know Casey, it didn't take long to fall in love with her. I envied her ability to walk away from work and leave it behind her, to transform from ADA Novak to just plain Casey. She opened my eyes to things I never would have experienced if it wasn't for her; chili dogs at the carnival, rollercoasters at Coney Island, that dumb Mario racing car game, riding a newly acquired mountain bike on trails. My life was routine and dull before Casey. Now it's happiness and spontaneity.

I gently run my hand down Casey's body, closing my eyes and savoring every inch of her. My hand stoops at the heart tattoo on her hip, and I immediately smile and look down at my own. Never in my life did I ever think Alex Cabot would be in a run-down tattoo parlor getting "inked"; but I found myself exactly in that position six months ago, Casey holding my hand as she got an identical tattoo in the same location, grinning from ear-to-ear and talking about how we were going to "match" forever. The pain of the needles didn't even seem to bother her; she was just so happy to express her love for me. I think it hurt like hell, but it was more than worth it because it made Casey so happy.

I'll do anything to make her happy. Seeing Casey smile brightens my day. She has the most beautiful smile. It lights her whole face up, and her greens sparkle for its intensity. When she smiles, she really _means_ it, and if you're on the receiving end of one of her smiles, it fills with you with pride to know that you made such a wonderful, sweet woman so happy.

My adoration of Casey's sleeping body comes to an abrupt end as Casey suddenly awakens, lifting her head and looking at me with sleepy eyes. Her hair is messy and untamed and it makes me smile inside and out.

"Alex? What time is it?" Casey's voice is thick with sleep. Instead of waiting for me to answer she looks at the alarm clock herself and then gasps. "Alex! We should have been up ten minutes ago."

Despite the seriousness in her voice, Casey makes no attempt to get up. She continues to gaze lovingly at me, and intertwines her hand with mine. I immediately feel myself melt. "What a beautiful thing to wake up to," she whispers before leaning down and giving me a kiss. Once we break the kiss, Casey reaches out and strokes my cheek with her soft hand. "I love you."

I'm choking back a happy sob as I say, "I love you too, Casey. So, so much."

Casey smiles again and returns her head to its rightful place on my chest and sighs in contentment. I immediately start stroking her hair again. "Can we just stay in bed all day?" she asks.

"We can't – we have work."

Casey sighs again and starts to kiss my breasts, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. It feels indescribably good. "Let's call in sick," she suggests.

I laugh. "We can't both miss work, Casey."

"We could say we went out to eat last night and we're both in bed with food poisoning, and that if we came to work we'd be in the bathroom all day."

I'll admit it sounds tempting. All day in bed with Casey would be the best day I've ever had. But realistically, it can't happen and we both know it.

I kiss Casey's neck as she continues her exploration of my breasts and then raises her head to look at me again. "Yay or nay to the food poisoning idea?"

I giggle and give her another kiss. "Nay – I'm working on an important case." I pull myself into a sitting position and Casey groans and rolls over onto her stomach. I find myself looking at her cute butt, and I playfully slap it. "Get your cute ass up, Novak."

Casey gasps and her butt and sits up, not able to hide the amused smile on her face. "Oh, you're feisty this morning! Abusing your girlfriend?"

I roll my eyes at her. "Yeah, I abuse you_ so_ badly. Almost everything in this apartment is your style. I go to carnivals and all your superhero and horror movies. Yeah, you are so badly abused and neglected, Casey."

Casey retaliates by slapping my shoulder and then getting up off the bed. She stands beside the bed and holds her hand out to me. "Now you get _your _cute ass up, Cabot."

I grab Casey's hand and allow her to help me to my feet. Once I'm up, she pulls me into her and wraps her arms around me, holding me tightly. Our naked bodies are pressed together, and goosebumps spring to life all over me from the intimate touch.

We hold each other for several minutes, just enjoying the close contact and safeness we feel with each other. As long as we're here in our apartment holding each other, we're safe. I will protect Casey, and she will protect me. We're safe from the awful cases we have to deal with on a daily basis, and the craziness of the bustling city. This is _our _place, and we're together.

We finally break apart when we realize we're going to be late. We have to dress and get ready for the day, no longer safe in each other's arms. We have to go out _there _and face the atrocities that life throws at us.

But tonight, we'll have this again. Tonight it will all be forgotten, and we'll be _here _once more. Safe together, forever.

**So did you like it? Please leave me a review!**


End file.
